Only Us
by Forever Yours Zana
Summary: There was one time, one blissful, heavenly time when nobody else mattered. In our world, there was only me and my brother. No parents or friends or adolescence, only us...then everything changed. [Onesided Elricest, Slight Edvy]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A request from a dear friend of mine and something I've wanted to try on for awhile, **Elricest**. Hmm…let's see what kind of fun things I can come up with, eh? Enjoy, and happy birthday to you, Lindsay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pairings: One-sided **AlxEd**, **EdxEnvy**, EdxOthers (Edo's a little whore, ne?) And Al's a year younger than Edo.

**Warnings**: Incest, OOC, AU, and some obsessive, neurotic, on the verge of disturbing infatuation from Al, depending on how you look at it, all that good stuff. Rated for safety I suppose…?

**XXXX**

**Only Us**

**Part I **

**XXXX**

There was one time, one blissful, heavenly time when nobody else _mattered_. In our world, there was only me and my brother. No parents or friends or adolescence, _only us_. The way we'd use to share a bed and curl up during the coldest of winter nights, our heartbeats and breaths timed perfectly. Or how'd we bathe together, our bodies slick with soap and water, sliding against one another as we'd splash waves out of the tub. I was so happy during those Golden Years…I loved my brother and _I _was the only one who understood him. Our souls were intertwined, together we were _one_.

But everything started to change.

At one point, Edward and I use to look almost _exactly _alike, as if we were twins (how I wish we were!) but soon, I started to grow taller (much to brother's aversion, he stopped growing height-wise at one point) and he grew more handsome. It was no secret that brother was the better child. His hair was blonde as the sun's rays and as soft as silk. Mine was a dirty (almost brown) blonde and always messy, no matter how much I combed. His eyes were honey gold, fierce and beautiful while mine were some indescribable horrid shade of brown and silver. I was ugly and brother was not and with age it became more obvious.

However, I tried to put a stop to the physical changes. Brother grew out his hair and so did I. He wore smaller clothing than I did, so I ate less and threw up in order to squeeze into his sizes (I loved to wear his clothes, they held the scent of his sweat and cologne…addicting). But other things started to get in the way of our relationship. Brother became popular at school. The girls swooned after him with their _disgusting _whoreish selves. The 'guys' had him join their idiotic sports. Brother started hanging out with _them_, and I tagged along. I had to protect my brother from the evils of _the others_. Why did he need friends anyway, he had me, wasn't I enough for him?

I hated those others. Those fuckers, those bastards, bitches, cock-sucking, cunt-licking ASSHOLES who were trying to turn my lovely, pure brother into someone he _wasn't_. Brother didn't talk with me as much, got his own room (with the door locked, him on the computer or phone) and took showers alone. I wanted my brother back…I wanted our souls melding into one again, I want his soft lips grazing against my skin for a goodnight kiss.

XX

First, it was Winry. That stupid blonde _slut._

She wanted my brother and she tried to do it through me. She spoke and joked like we were friends, forcing me to go out to the movies or whatever with my brother joining. Then one day, when mom and dad weren't home, I left the two alone for one second (I had to pee, it was a **super**-emergency) and by the time I had returned, from the top of the stairs I could see the two of them…them…_kissing_. Winry's hand was moving under my brother's shirt, feeling his muscles before getting to the zipper of his pants.

At that moment I felt as though I could have shot her. And I would have too, Dad kept a gun in the house after all.

But instead I ran to my room, slamming the door loudly and curled up in a corner, crying. Minutes later, my brother came in, "Al…what's the matter…?" I looked up and even through blurred tears I could see the reddening of his cheeks, his lips shiny with _her_ lip-gloss. This only caused me to cry harder. My brother had asked Winry to leave before pulling me into his loving arms, "Shh-hh, it's okay Al…I don't like Winry like that…it was just an accident…alright?" I bury my face into his chest, I had an urge to kiss him like crazy, devouring his lips and tongue but held back.

There would be time for that. My brother still loved me and he chose me over that slutty blonde Winry because of that love.

Then, it was that party. That shitty, crappy, FUCKING retarded party.

That dumbass Russell Tringham (who tried to look like my brother, but failed _completely_) was throwing a party. It was to be _the_ big party of the year. He was rich and popular, of course everyone else wanted to go. But I didn't expect for my brother to want to go as well. Russell handed him an invitation in the hallway. I was present at the time. Russell gave me a nasty glare, "And Ed, I'm specifically inviting _you_, not Al…he might be a little too…young for this…you know?"

My hands balled up into fists. How I wanted to slam his ugly head into a fucking locker. But my brother, my love, he defended me, "You can't say that, we're juniors and he's a sophomore and he's pretty much friends with all of my friends…he knows the ropes, isn't that right Al?"

I smile and nod for him only. I knew the ropes. Drinking, smoking, sex, drugs. All of which I've managed to steer brother away from so far. Russell frowns, but knows my brother wouldn't dare go without me, "…I guess…he can come." Russell then went onto his next class. Pencil dickwad. I would have came either way.

I tried to kiss my brother's cheek, to show how grateful I was, but he pushed me away, "Al, we're not kids anymore…don't do that."

My heart cried mournfully when those words came out of his mouth.

I was losing him…ever so slowly he was drifting…

I HAD to hold on before he became entirely lost to the shadows.

XX

We had stood outside of Russell's stupid mansion house crap place. Brother had lied to mom…to dad, saying that Russell's parents would be the whole time watching…hell; I think the bastard's parents had died in a plane crash. But mom and dad believed brother because brother was innocent and never make out with ugly sluts in the living room who try to get in his pants, _never_.

"Al, be cool alright? Don't do anything…weird," he had said as he rang the doorbell. On the way here, he had changed out of the modest outfit he wore into some tight leather black pants with three belts hanging off of his waist and matching tank top. Fishnets decorated his arms, as well as a chocker. He looked dead sexy. I did not want others to see how exactly dead sexy he could be. We were late because I cried and whined for him to change back, but he refused. Normally, my tears easily coaxed him…but now they seemed to have no effect.

"…I won't as long as you don't whore yourself out brother," I responded. He gave me a look, "_Al_…"

The door opened. Russell held a glass of wine in his hand and some large-breasted bitch in the other. Brother glanced at her assets before facing Russell again. "Hey…" Tringham grinned. It looked sleazy. "Hey Ed, you look good, come in, come in…" He ignored me.

The music was booming, I think I'm still partially deaf up to this day. There were so many sweaty bodies gyrating upon one another, jutting hips, shaking asses, jiggling tits and all of the on-floor, clothes-on sex in between. It was repulsive. I wanted to throw up. My brother smiled and drifted into the crowd. I tried to call for his name, but he was gone…I had to find him before one of these beasts tried to tempt him with their sin (their debauchery, corruption, profligacy…)

"Al…?" I turned. It was Fletcher, Russell's brother that just so happened to attend a few of my classes in school. I didn't like him. I cared for no one else except my brother. Fletcher smiled at me, (like a retard, I might add) while I kept the same blank stare. His smile faltered, "…Um…so what's up? Wanna sit down and talk or something?" He blushed. He held his hands behind his back. Flirting. With me. I wanted to laugh and tell him that he didn't have a chance, but instead, I replied, "No," before going off to find my brother.

Girls tried to get me to dance with them. Guys tried to grope at me, even the straight ones because they had drank so much and mistaken me for a girl. Winry was having sex on the couch with another guy. I wanted to GET OUT, but couldn't because my brother was still here. The air was thick; the music was now creating a gigantic headache, the leering states and wagging tongue…I wanted to cry.

Finally, I had made it upstairs, where the bedrooms were. I asked a whore if he had seen my brother. She giggling and pointed to a door.

I couldn't believe my eyes from when I opened that door. Or maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised. All I felt, however, was my heart breaking.

XXX

Edward's Point of View

XXX

Al.

Al was everywhere, at home, at school, in my dreams and nightmares. I, frankly, have had enough of Al. He was my little brother, and it wasn't like I hated him or anything, it was quite the opposite. But I wanted to gain my own space, have time away from Al, who was basically the center of my world for the longest time.

But each time I thought I was making progress, Al would pull me back and look at me, his bottom lip quivering as he would burst out in tears. Every time he cried, I felt as if I had done something wrong (guilty of murder). At the rate we were moving, Al would follow me to college, live in the same house as me, keep me bonded to him without having contact with any one else.

Maybe Al insane…or that maybe he was in lov-

No, that couldn't be. He idolized me…I was his Big Brother, that's all.

In order to make Al, I realized, stop putting me on a pedestal, I would have to not succumb to his tears or sharp pessimism. This was what I did by going to Russell's party (in my outfit of choice) and then slipping away from him. I knew Al would be fine. He did not do any of the things the others did. He would spend most of the time, searching for me probably. Hopefully, he would make a new friend, one besides me.

And at the party, that's when I met _him_.

Well, not exactly meet. Everyone knew about Envy. I had spoken to Envy and even flirted with Envy (unbeknownst to Al), so this party (unbeknownst to me) would kick it up to the next level. I had lost my virginity already, but to a girl. Envy would be the first 'guy' I would do anything with, so I was a virgin, in that sense.

When those amethyst eyes and rock-star image eyed me up and down, I felt my body grow hot with need. I wanted to lick him, I wanted his fingers to touch me…I wanted to fuck him. (I ached for him so badly because he was the 'me' I could never _be_…)

This was why I didn't hesitate to follow him into that dark bedroom (being pulled into the black tentacles of sin and lust…)

On the bed out lips crashed together in a dance of heat and passion, his tongue darted inside of my mouth, rubbing against every nook and cranny he could discover. My hands hung over his back, removing the shirt that was in the way of our sex.

Within minutes, we were both shirtless, the sound of the music outside being distant due to our panting and breathing. His hand wandered down my stomach as he sucked painfully (deliciously) on my collar bone. Envy's hair draped the both of us like a curtain.

I couldn't help but freeze up slightly as his fingers got rid of my belts and went straight for the zipper. Anal sex was painful, I heard from others. "…Envy…do you have a condom?" I managed to rattle out despite my bruised lips and chewed up tongue.

"Mmm, yeah, relax chibi-san…" I twitched; it was the same name he used for me in our Japanese class. "Not _short_…" I mumbled, but height-related thoughts disappeared as his fingers wrapped around my cock, his finger slipping into the slit. I moaned wantonly, my hips went upward. He lowered his head, and I went straight into heaven (even as we touched upon hell…)

This moment was ruined when light pierced through and Al stood at the doorway, staring upon me, me in bed with Envy's mouth that was previously sucking me off, now letting go of my length.

"Brother, what are you doing? And with…him? Do you know what kind of diseases you can get, the STDs!" he squawked. His eyes were already shimmering, welling up with tears. His teeth, however, were clenched. He stepped forward, slowly. Envy sat up, femininely flipping his long hair back (it was getting in his face, since I removed the headband) and he smirked at Al (one that the beautiful Lucifer gave to the Lord before he rebelled against him) before saying, "Are you mad because you can't do _this_?"

He rubbed himself against me, I writhed. Damnit…I had to get control of the situation…

"Or _this_…?" He kissed me again, stealing my breath, his hands running along my sides. "En-vymmm…" I turned my head away from the kiss, but I had seen Al run away.

Suddenly none of this felt good anymore. Envy's weight was pressed against me; he was touching me in an area that felt alien. "Stop…" I pushed him off and started to gather my clothes. "What the fuck Ed? You do everything your little brother tells you…?"

"…He's my brother….sorry," I mumbled before leaving. A part of me wanted to stay, but if I had stayed, I wouldn't have enjoyed it.

Al was everywhere; I would never escape him, would I?

XOXOXOXO

The night air was cool against my face as I ran away. I waned to kill Envy. I wanted to bash his teeth in, slice his throat, and castrate his fucking dick. He slobbered all over my brother, desecrated his beautiful body. Sending my brother's mind somewhere else….

"Al! Al, please wait…!"

There was my brother, his eyes shining in the dark like two rays of sunlight. I kept on running, because I wanted him to suffer a little for betraying me in such a way. Eventually, he caught up to me, grabbing ahold of my arm. "Al, why are you acting this way? Why…why are you in everywhere in my life…Al, I have to breathe…I have to have my own life too…!"

I turned to face him, it was then that I had told him the truth; all that I had been keeping locked inside for all those years.

"You don't need anybody else brother." I was calm. I was smiled as I moved into his arms. He held me awkwardly. "…Remember how happy we were with each other when we were younger? We were one…I do so much for you…I know that you're the better brother, more beautiful…stronger…I try to be you as much as I can…we **must **to be **one**. You need me and I need you…I love you…I loved you from ever since I could first say your name…my brother…Edward."

He stared at me. I figured this would be the time to kiss him. None of the other kisses or caresses would matter now. The truth was out. We would start over, anew. I pressed my lips against his. He was warm…soft, sweet. (He didn't respond) I pulled away.

He stared at me.

"Brother? I-I know it'll take some time getting use to…but we could…"

"We can't…Al…we can't…do you know wrong that is? I mean…I never knew you felt like this…toward me…Al…it's disgusting." He turned around and started walking ahead, "Let's go home…it's late."

He didn't love me back. This wasn't what I had expected (dreamed. Dreams never come true.) He didn't love me. The idea of it made him sick. He didn't love me.

My brother didn't love me, while I loved him _so much_ it made my teeth chatter and my bones ache.

He didn't love me. He did not want our souls to be united. There was no 'Only Us' in his world. But there was room for people like Envy and Winry and Russell Tringham.

My brother hated me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zana: Mmm…I'm thinking about making it a two-shot and it most likely will be (Lindsay, don't worry, Part II should be up soon) so read and **REVIEW** if you like.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part two is here, thanks to the begging of Lindsay. And thank you for the reviews; I'm glad that there are others who think I contain an inkling of writing skills. Thanks so very much. This chapter will _mostly_ be in Ed's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pairings: **AlxEd**, _EnvyxEd_ on the side…

**Warnings**: Incest, OOC, AU, and some obsessive, neurotic, disturbing infatuation from Al, depending on how you look at it, all that good stuff. Rated for safety I suppose…

**XXXX**

**Only Us**

**Part II**

**XXXX**

I was worried about Al. Honestly; truly, very worried (him loving me in that way always brought burning bile up my throat). I had to tell mom and dad, they could have talk some sense into him, they could have told him about how sick it was to love your sibling and that it was perfectly normal to care about anyone else. I told them right after we came home that night and ever since, Al had not been the same.

Al now had a therapist.

He stopped talking to me (or anybody else for that matter); he stopped following me everywhere and trying to walk into the bathroom while I was showering. He stopped trying to wear my clothes and sleep with me in my room at night. (Why is it now that I…miss these quirks…? Isn't this what I've always wanted? To be free of Alphonse…?)

But I'm not fully free, because after he stopped coming to me, the nightmares (dreams) started to haunt me, waking me in the dwindling hours of night, making me rethink and doubt about things I never wanted to rethink or fucking _doubt _for that matter.

Envy and I became a 'couple' of sorts.

_When those amethyst eyes and rock-star image eyed me up and down, I felt my body grow hot with need. I wanted to lick him, I wanted his fingers to touch me…I wanted to fuck him. (I ached for him so badly because he was the 'me' I could never be…) _

I barely saw Al during school now, I became more popular.

"_Al, why are you acting this way? Why…why are you in everywhere in my life…Al, I have to breathe…I have to have my own life too…!" _

_Maybe Al insane…or that maybe he was in lov-_

_No, that couldn't be. He idolized me…I was his Big Brother, that's all…_

"…How wrong I was," I heard myself whisper. Envy cocked his head at me, giving me a look. My mind snapped back to reality at neck-breaking speed. I wasn't at school. I was at home, with my parents out, with Al locked in the bathroom doing who knows what (and who really cares…I didn't, did I…?)

"What are you babbling about now? You've been really out of it lately." Envy's voice was talking; his hand was down my pants stroking my limp dick, his lips pressed against the outer shell of my ear. I moved away, settling for sitting on the side of my bed, "…I don't feel like it today, alright? A lot of shit's going on and I'm kind of burned out…" (It seemed like all we ever did was _fuck_…where was the love…the trust…?)

(Never trust anyone, and more importantly, never fall for the century's lie of love...never…)

Envy snorted, "Then I'm out, I'll talk to you later bitch," he sneered, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me into another (loveless) kiss and letting me go, leaving my room and house, unused condoms scattered randomly along the grey carpeted floor. I only let him treat me this way because I liked it. I liked how we'd sometimes go rough, how he would leave red scars and cuts all over my body. I _liked_ the way he made me feel like (or is it a fact that I am…?) a slut.

_Mother and Father thought Al had problems…they completely forget that their first born has a nice sum of his own…_

Al came out of the bathroom, he was all wet. His clothing was still on. I could hear his feet tread softly along the ground as he headed to his room. He didn't even glance at me. The door closed.

It's right then when I realized that my brother was no longer my little brother. He was a shell of the real Alphonse.

_A ghost…_

"_Al…why do I miss you so much?" _

XXXX

"Edward, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Envy's hand was planted firmly inside of the back pocket of my jeans. I was (fake) laughing to something that Winry had said. It was one of Al's teachers, Mrs. Jones. (FakeFakeFakeFakeDamnedFakingeverysingleMOMENT…!)

"Go ahead without me guys," I told the rest of them as I walked over to her. I could still feel Envy's hand imprinted on my ass, practically. "…Hey, what's up Mrs. J?" Her frown only deepened, making the wrinkles around her forehead and lips more prominent. "It's about Alphonse…is anything going on at home? He was once such a happy boy, but now all he ever seems to do is sleep in my class. He fails all of his tests and the worst part is he hasn't spoken a word…"

I could feel my mouth dry up, I swished around my tongue to try and get the familiar wetness back. I could taste cum, courtesy of what I had been doing just previously.

"…Al…he…I…he's been going through some hard times," I managed to choke out, "he's seeing a therapist…he'll get better soon, I promise."

_(Now baby, don't make promises you can't keep…) _

_Al was everywhere, at home, at school, in my dreams and nightmares. I, frankly, have had enough of Al. He was my little brother, and it wasn't like I hated him or anything, it was quite the opposite. But I wanted to gain my own space, have time away from Al, who was basically the center of my world for the longest time. _

_But each time I thought I was making progress, Al would pull me back and look at me, his bottom lip quivering as he would burst out in tears. Every time he cried, I felt as if I had done something wrong (guilty of murder). At the rate we were moving, Al would follow me to college, live in the same house as me, keep me bonded to him without having contact with anyone…_

_Anyone else…_

_Only us…_

"Why…Edward, are you crying…?"

Her voice brought me back. I (erratically) lifted my hand to feel around for (moisture) on my cheeks and then I realized that I was indeed (mourning, doubting, repenting, _painfully regretting!_) crying. My gaze went to the floor (how dirty it was) while both of my hands (cold fingers and skin on skin) rubbed to make the tears (of insight, understanding) away. Mrs. Jones had her frail (birdlike, old with veins pumping the elixir of existence) hands on my shoulders, "Edward, what's wrong, what's the matter? Should I get the nurse…?"

I shook my head, "Al went home early right…? There's…there's something I have to fix…thank you…" I (fled) moved away from her (somewhat) comforting hold. I would (force myself) to love Alphonse and make love to him, do whatever it took to make him happy again. (Pushing down the vomit, tangy and raunchy chunks of the cum and food I consumed for lunch.)

I would never escape from Al. That was my damned _fate. _

XXX

Alphonse's Point of View

XXX

There was one time, one blissful, heavenly time when nobody else _mattered_. In our world, there was only me and my brother. No parents or friends or adolescence, _only us_. The way we'd use to share a bed and curl up during the coldest of winter nights, our heartbeats and breaths timed perfectly.

I loved my brother and _I _was the only one who understood him. Our souls were intertwined, together we were _one_.

XXXX

Mom and Dad weren't home. I couldn't help but laugh each time I thought about things would go if I told them my (female) therapist was a sick pedophile. I laughed about thinking how my brother would-

My brother hated me.

At first I wanted to die. I almost succeeded too. I don't think my family even gave two shits about me, couldn't they all tell that I had access to different ways of suicide? I was the second son anyway…Edward was their star, Edward could do no wrong.

They didn't know that Edward was everyone's piece of ass, including being Envy's bitch. They didn't know how bad he had become (all thanks to those fucktwats he calls his friends…)

But then it came to me one night. I knew exactly how to save Ed from sin and bring him back to purity (back to me, his only one, the other half of his beautiful soul…)

The door slammed shut, "…Al? Alphonse? Come down, it's me, I want to talk to you!"

There was an edge of urgency, a slice of deliria to his raspy voice. The music in my mind rose, the sound of screeching violins, banging piano keys, and blaring trumpets. I came downstairs and gave my most innocent (childlike, naïve) look, "Yes…?" He walked up to me and grabbed me by my shoulders, pulling me close to his body, slamming his warm soft lips against mine. Kissing me. Ed. The one who said I was sick and disgusting. The one who had rejected me.

He pulled away after what had seem like forever (time previously still now rolling forward in motion)

"Are…are you happy now Al? I'll do whatever you want…we'll be one and whatever you said, I'll have sex with you…just don't tell mom or dad…we'll be happy together and forever, I've…I've stopped fighting it Al…you hear me Al? I love you…"

His eyes were shining beams (of honey yellow) and his smile seemed a bit _too_ wide and crazed for his face. He said the words rapidly, rambling, tripping over the simplest of letters, conjunctions, and vowel sounds. I could see right past his ruse. This wasn't the true and shared love I was looking for.

"Stop it brother, you don't have to lie. You're just saying that, but it's ok, I know how to fix everything…we'll both be happier this way. You'll be cleansed."

The expression I saw on his face was horror (blood curling, undulating vats of pure dread and fright.)

He never looked more beautiful.

_There was one time, one blissful, heavenly time when nobody else mattered. In our world, there was only me and my brother._

**XXXXXXXXX**

Trisha Elric had screamed, (so hard that she had became mute as a result) while Hohenheim stormed over and pulled Al off (afraid to even do so).

"What…what have you done? What kind of demented child are you? How could you, how could YOU?" He was squeezing Al's neck now, the boy struggled to breath, "I had to..." he whispered out, "he's happier this way and so am I…we love each other…" His face transformed to from a pretty pale to a dark red then purple.

How else would you expect for parents to react seeing their lovely golden son dead (hollow blank irises, frosty flesh) and your not as lovely last born thrusting shamelessly into his dead corpse, licking off the blood splattered in between?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zana: The end! Much darker than the romantic comedies I'm known for writing. I'm left speechless…please _read and review_? Tell me what you think (even if it is to call me a twisted bitch, ha-ha). With enough, I'll be tempted to dive into Elricest some more…until then…

Ja ne!


	3. Bonus

Z/N: A reviewer came up with a type of sequel to the fic and I liked it enough to post it up, so here it is! Tool 2's very own 'ending' to the one-shot. Enjoy.

**Glossary **

Purgatorio- _Latin for purgatory_

Trito- _Passionate_

Enatos- _Obsession_

Dekatos- _Envy_

Tetartos- _Anger_

Llorando- _Crying_ (Spanish, the others are Latin)

Protos- _Music_

Endekatos- _Pride_

Ebdomos- _Sleep_

XXX

_Ed's POV_

XXX

I can only remember what happened next. Al. With the knife. Being bigger than me, he easily over powered me.

"_I will fix this."_

A word flitted into my mind as the cool blade went across my throat.

_Purgatorio. _Where there is nothing.

People are afraid of death. Because of what will happen afterwards. If it will hurt. It didn't hurt; just stung, like when you get a paper cut.

I can also remember Al's eyes. Sad. Insane. Loving. He seemed to like my fear.

One last word: _"You are beautiful."_

Then I was rising above _us_. Up to the ceiling with a torrent of memories pouring onto me.

"_Nii-san! Stop splashing me!"_

"_Nii-san, I'm cold!"_

"_I'll race you Al!"_

"_Nii-san! Wait for me!"_

"_I never knew you felt like this…toward me…Al…it's disgusting."_

No memories of mom or dad, only us.

_When Christ walks the earth again, the believers will be spirited away to heaven…_

I am frightened of what will happen when mom and dad come home. Like it's me in trouble not Al.

My will shall shape the future. Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. I am the force; I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. My choice; my responsibility; win or lose, only I hold the key to my destiny.

I am above us when the keys sound in the lock. I close my eyes tightly. I hear the scream. _I'm sorry I let this happen_. Yells from dad. I hear Al's gasping for breath. _"NO! Don't kill him!"_ I am trying to shout.

They can't hear you… you're dead. If Al dies… he's with me forever… only us…

…While the non-believers are taken to Purgatory. A place in-between. Where there is nothing.

Al's turning purple. His hazel eyes dart to the ceiling. A cold chill runs up my spine. _He can see me…_

_If you save a man's life, you are then responsible for that man. **Who is responsible for me?**_

My mother finds her voice, begging dad to stop. _Stop…_dad drops Al, who crumples to the ground. Angry… he's lost me again. Mom falls to the ground next to my body. She looks at my eyes, beautiful, even after death. There is also confusion laced in my gaze.

Al is Trito, Enatos, Dekatos.

Dad is Tetartos. Mom is llorando. I am Protos. I can hear it too. The sobs of the Llorando lady. The yells of Tetartos. The heavy breathing of Trito, Enatos, Dekatos. And the sighs of Protos. Through all this music, it is still only us.

Police come, taking Al away. But I follow, an invisible tether binding us. I watch my body being driven away. Good-bye Endekatos. Ebdomos for a bit. I'll be back. Protos and Endekatos are opposite. They are tired.

Protos easily floats away, but I feel heavy.

I drift away from Al, to the place where they keep minors who were found drunk driving. Look: it's Dekatos. And Russell. Both look bleary. Envy brings out him phone, punching 5 on speed dial. _Ed won't pick up, Envy_. He slurs a message into my inbox that won't ever be received. I sit across from them. I bore holes into them. I am wearing my leather pants and black tang-top. Envy is dressed like a rock star, Russell like a gigolo.

I feel Al's tug on me, and I drift to him. Floating over him, two guards, and the detective, a dark haired man who's thinning is brushed neatly. He's looking stonily at Al, disgusted. A bearded man with blue eyes takes Al's fingerprints, a revolted look also on his face.

Al looks up, as the bearded man roughly pushes his hands to the paper. He smiles. To the others, he seems to be smiling to the ceiling, as if happy that he's getting put away.

They don't take him to prison. Not like I expected them to. Al wouldn't go to prison. Just a _mental_ hospital. He doesn't go to my funeral. Mom and Dad have disowned him. It was more of Tetartos choice, but the Llorando lady agreed. I slip away from Al and float to the cemetery, where the preacher's deep voice echoes out through the empty, heavy silence. The only noise is Llorando lady's cries. Silent tears fall down Winry's face, Envy looks stoically ahead. Tired, I sit on the head of my tombstone. Watching. I look at Winry, meeting her eyes. She screams, "It's _HIM!_ He's there! On the tombstone!" But in that moment of chaotic whispers, I leave.

It's our old apartment building that the wind pushes me to. After dad got a raise, we didn't have to live in that scuzzy apartment. I drift into the apartment, now inhabited by crack whores. I go into the bathroom, where Al and I shared countless baths together. I sit myself in the tub, finding that I don't 'phase' through like a normal ghost. Torrents of memories fall on me.

_Soapy water, soap suds on small bodies. "Nii- san! Stop splashing!" "C'mon Al! Don't be a be wuss!" "Ow! You got soap in my eyes!"… "The water's cold!" "Just a bit longer Al!" _

So many memories. I feel the lump in my throat and the burn in my eyes.

_I wish…_What? That I could go and change every thing? Tried to fight Al? Or what… I could have not been so harsh to Al that night.

I watch Al sleep. I'm sitting on the metal chair in his room.

"_I know that you're awake Al." _Protos says, scornfully.

"And I know you're there, Nii- San."

"_And I know you're _really _insane."_

I remember that when I was in, like, 3rd grade, I went through this phase where I thought I could draw, and be uber rich when I grew up. I had this tiny, clear, plastic suitcase that had crayons, pastels, and really skinny colored pencils. And that I loved them. One day, Al stayed home sick, and when I came home, I found him using them in our room. I had gotten so angry that I hit him and yelled at him. I don't remember the part when Mom had to come and hold me back. Only when I yelled and hit Al.

XXX

When I 'went' to school a week later, I had to laugh. People had set up a memoriam in front of my locker. With a picture and everything. Girls were crying; even some of the boys. Junkies were burning their stashes (causing everybody to act like losers) until a teacher finally came and put it out. Hippies were burning my favorite incense, Envy gave his favorite bracelet, Winry the lip-gloss she had worn the night she kissed me, Russell a hair tie he stole from me… the list could go on. "He would be laughing at us." Envy states bluntly.

I laugh and nod. "Sometimes," Winry says. "I can still hear him laugh."

I try something. I pull Winry's ponytail. She doesn't notice. I trail my finger up her back. She squeals. "Envy! Don't do that!"

"What?" Envy glares at her. "You know I hate it when you make chills go up my back!" She glares at Envy. "I did nothing of the sort!" Envy grits his teeth. "You're insane, imagining things." Winry bites her lip and walks away.

I've had enough.

I think I'm going insane. Like Al. I am turning into a little kid. Angry over little things, like when Al stares at me. Three times a week, I do something to Winry; make chills go up her back, laugh in her ear, lick her cheek. I laugh every time she reacts to my actions. I trip people, I hurt them… twist their arms, pull their hair… I once went far enough to knock someone out. I don't know how I hurt them. Maybe I'm an angry ghost. Maybe I'm in a flashback or dream. Maybe I'm pregnant with all these _mood swings_; I wouldn't be surprised. I hear music all the time. I dance when I hear it. Let my hair down. Al likes it when I dance, and I like that he likes it. Yep, I'm going insane.

"Why do you think everything happens?"

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"_No Al, no apologies. Apologies are lies. Have you ever noticed that people never mean it when they say sorry? Half the time they're forced to say it. Apologies mean nothing."_

"You never answered my first question."

"Things happen out of sheer luck."

"Do you still hate me?" A question.

"_Have I ever hated you?"_ An answer.

"Oh." Realization.

**XXX**

Winry -Always there

Russell - You helped me flush down my life

Dekatos -You completed me.

Tetartos -You are the thorn in my side.

Llorando -You are my anchor.

Trito, Enatos, Dekatos- You fill my empty.

Endekatos-Who I was.

Protos -What keeps me from going insane.

Edward -The boy in the mirror. The boy who let me down.

Alphonse -My little brother. My love. My life. My everything.

_It will forever be, only us. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Z/N: There it is! I really, really liked in which she had conjured an ending and it honored me very much that she liked it enough to do so. Thank you Tool 2 very much! If any other reviewer wants to give it a go, they should e-mail me their own version, I would very much love to read!

Ja ne, with love.


End file.
